Catgut's First Love
Catgut's First Love is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Catgut falls in love with a female cat and turns to Cooler and Nose Marie for help Plot Part One (At night, in an alley, three stray cats sing to a beautiful Siamese cat, who is sleeping inside a trash can. The Siamese cat wakes up and throws some garbage at the trio.) Siamese cat: I've heard a buzzard with asthma sing better than you three morons. Cat #1: But you're so beautiful. Siamese cat: And I hate that. Now go away. (The trio of cats continue singing.) Siamese cat: And people wonder why cats sing on the fence. (Catgut is walking home when he notices the cats and the annoyed Siamese cat.) Catgut: So, harassing a girl cat, huh? I'll show them. (Catgut approaches the cats.) Catgut: Hey, bozos, back off! Cat #2: Make us, bud! Catgut: If I must. (The cats charge at Catgut but are all beaten.) Cat #3: Let's get out of here! (The cats run.) Catgut: Piece of cake. (turns to the Siamese cat) You okay, miss? Siamese cat: I'm ok. Thanks. But next time, try the less violent way to deal with bullies. Two wrongs never make a right. (The Siamese cat pulls the lid over her trash bin. Catgut hears his heart thumping.) Catgut: (Thinking) That heart beat. Could it be that I'm.... in love with her? (Catgut gently knocks on the trash can.) Catgut: Excuse me, but what's your name? (The Siamese cat slightly lifts the lid as her eyes are seen inside.) Siamese Cat: Michelle. (Recloses the lid) Catgut: Michelle... (Scene to The Puppy Pound, where Cooler and Nose Marie are enjoying a novel. Catgut enters.) Catgut: Cooler? Nose Marie? Cooler: Catgut? We were in the middle of a good book. This better be important. Nose Marie: Cooler... Catgut: I just met another of my kind. It's like Cupid shot an arrow at the back of my neck. Her name is Michelle and I need your help. Nose Marie: Aw. Does Catgut have a soulmate? Catgut: Well... (nervously laughs) In a word, yes. But... Nose Marie: But, what? How did you meet her? Catgut: I saved her from a trio of cats who were harassing her. (20 Minutes later...) Nose Marie: Ok, Cooler. I noticed some mistakes Catgut made. Cooler: Hmm. "Catgut beat up three cats". Catgut: Like I told you two before, they were the ones who harassed Michelle. Nose Marie: Girls don't want to be with the violent type. Catgut: But Michelle was thankful that I saved her. Nose Marie: Oh. Sorry. Still... Catgut: But then again, she might think there was a better way to deal with the bully cats... but to be honest with you two, I'm sure she would have done the same thing. I know I wouldn't want a bunch of empty-headed fur balls messing with me. But I'm sure they won't be back for a while. Cooler: Say, why don't you bring her here? Maybe we can help her. Catgut: Sure. (Catgut brings Michelle to the Pound.) Michelle: So, this must be Holly's Puppy Pound. Catgut: You like it? Michelle: Very impressive. Much better than that trash can. (Cooler enters.) Cooler: Hi. You must be Michelle. Michelle: That's me. Cooler: I'm Cooler, second-in-command of Holly's Puppy Pound. Michelle: Pleased to meet you. You really think you can find a home for me? Cooler: Of course. Absotively. Catgut: I know the perfect family who will adopt you. They're my owners, the Bigelows. Michelle: Ooh! I heard about them! One of them is a veterinarian and the other is the mayor of Poundsville. Catgut: You mean Dr. Simon and Mayor Bigelow. Michelle: Yep. By the way, Cooler, I heard you got married. May I see the lucky girl dog? Cooler: In the morning. She went to bed. We set up a cat house for you. Look for the cat house with your name on it. Michelle: Oh. Okay. (Catgut watches Michelle leave while his heart beats faster.) Catgut: Cooler? Cooler: Yeah? Catgut: Did you... hear my heart beating faster than usual? Cooler: No. but it's a bit faster than usual. Catgut: Cooler, I'm in love with Michelle. I need your help. Cooler: well, what do you want me to do? Catgut: Give me some dating advice, anything! (Michelle was about to enter Her house, but listens in.) Cooler: OK, calm down. Catgut: Sorry. Cooler: Here's a few starting points. (Catgut gets out a notebook and pencil.) Cooler: Always pay as much attention to your soulmate as possible. Also make eye contact when sharing a conversation with her. (Catgut mutters the same sentences as he writes them down.) Catgut: Gotcha. Now, should I dress nicely or be myself? Cooler: Be yourself. Girls don't like fancy anymore. Catgut: Okay. Now, should I give her something nice? Cooler: No. Start out small. Catgut: Like what? Cooler: Try a red rose as a welcome-to-the-pound gift. Catgut: Good idea! I'll go get one from the garden. Cooler: Okay. (Catgut leaves.) Part Two (Meanwhile, Inside Her Kitten-house, Michelle is looking at herself in the mirror.) Michelle: Yuck. I look gross. Well, a bit of living in garbage cans would do that. I wonder who's the groomer here. (Catgut approaches Michelle's cathouse outside.) Catgut: OK. Here goes. (Catgut knocks on the door.) Michelle: Ah. Catgut. How is everything? Catgut: Fine. Michelle: Does the Pound have a groomer? (Notices Catgut's Rose) Is that for me? Catgut: Y-Yeah. It's to say "Welcome to the Pound". Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearance of Michelle. Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters